90 porciento
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Ciel temblaba entre sus manos como un delicado pajarillo de alas rotas.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

 **He escrito este one-shot increíblemente rápido, justo antes de irme a dormir. Prometo que lo siguiente que actualice será Serendipia, y trataré de tardar lo menos posible con un capítulo extra largo para compensar.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no os habéis leído el manga, no entenderéis lo que está pasando y porqué este Ciel actúa tan OOC. Todo esto que vais a leer a continuación sucede entre los capítulos 90-95 del manga. Esto no es más que una pequeña divergencia del canon en la que Ciel, en vez de tenerle miedo a los adultos y especialmente a Sebastian, le tiene miedo a todo el mundo _menos_ a Sebastian.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **90%**

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado mientras todos los presentes en la habitación contemplaban estupefactos como Ciel abrazaba la cintura de su mayordomo.

—¡NO ME TOQUÉIS! —había gritado el pequeño conde, con lágrimas reflejadas en sus ojos y las pupilas dilatadas a causa del terror—. ¡Ciel no quiere más dolor!

—Joven amo, ¿qué ocurre? —En aquellos momentos, la preocupación de Sebastian había sido verdadera. Su amo nunca había actuado de esa forma; nunca había buscado su consuelo ni su roce.

—Está oscuro… ¿dónde estoy? —sollozaba el niño sin descanso, escondiendo su rostro en la pulcra camisa blanca de Sebastian—. Tengo miedo.

—No le comprendo, no está oscuro en absoluto —le había tratado de explicar el demonio, intentando escabullirse del firme agarre que los brazos de Ciel mantenían sobre su cintura, ansioso por examinar la cara del crío en busca de la fuente de todo este desvarío.

Sin embargo, la mano de Tanaka posándose sobre su hombro le había detenido en el acto, y entonces Sebastian lo comprendió: Ciel estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—Me temo que el ojo del joven amo está… —Tanaka no terminó la frase. No hizo falta.

—¿Quién está ahí? No puedo ver nada —La voz de Ciel se había quebrado. El pequeño parecía estar al borde del llanto—. Que alguien… encienda la luz.

 **OoOoO**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde entonces. Tal y como Tanaka había sugerido, Sebastian había permanecido al lado de Ciel mientras que todos los demás sirvientes, incluyendo al propio anciano, habían abandonado la habitación. De ese modo, el demonio había tenido que lidiar en solitario con la tediosa tarea de calmar los nervios de su amo.

Ahora Ciel estaba mucho más tranquilo. Sus pupilas habían regresado a un tamaño normal, y con ellas su vista. Sin embargo, Finny, Mey-Rin y Bard seguían esperando afuera, pegados a la puerta de la habitación, cuchicheando. Sebastian quería levantarse y echarlos, pero cada vez que intentaba separarse un milímetro de la cama, Ciel asomaba la cabeza por entre las mantas donde yacía envuelto y le ordenaba permanecer a su lado.

Una de las veces, justo cuando las sugerencias de Bard sobre irrumpir en la habitación para comprobar el estado de Ciel habían comenzado a cobrar fuerza, Sebastian intentó desobedecer —ya que, técnicamente, lo que Ciel le pedía no eran órdenes per se, sino meras peticiones infantiles— y espantar por fin a los ruidosos sirvientes —ruidosos al menos para él, que con su fino oído era capaz de escucharles parlotear a kilómetros aunque no quisiese—, pero Ciel montó una rabieta —sí, _rabieta_ —. Armándose con un cojín, el niño lo estampó contra todo lo que tenía cerca, destrozándolo y esparciendo sus plumas por toda la habitación mientras chillaba: "¡NO TE VAYAS!" una y otra vez. Para ser una persona asmática, tenía unos pulmones desgraciadamente potentes.

De esa forma, Sebastian se vio forzado a ocupar nuevamente su lugar a la vera de Ciel, pero no sin protestar antes a su manera. Sebastian apresó el rostro de Ciel con una de sus mano, hincando sus largos dedos en los mofletes enrojecidos. El demonio había esperado que Ciel intentase soltarse, que le gritase o que le dirigiese una sus típicas miradas desafiantes —las que siempre acababan metiéndole en problemas—, pero el pequeño no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, una vertiente de lágrimas comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas, y algunas gotitas desafortunadas se perdieron en el guante de algodón de Sebastian, que patidifuso y paralizado contemplaba la reacción de Ciel, quién ahora sollozaba patéticamente e incluso dejaba escapar algún hipido.

—Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian… —murmuraba el niño, alargando sus enclenques bracitos, delgados como dos ramas maltrechas, en su dirección. Irónicamente, casi parecía que estaba rezando—. Quédate conmigo, Sebastian.

Esas palabras suscitaron un escalofrío que recorrió la columna vertebral del mayordomo. No era la forma en la que habían sido pronunciadas, ni tampoco por quién. No. Lo interesante eran las emociones que se guarecían tras ellas: culpabilidad, disgusto, miedo, lamentación y sobretodo una profunda pena. Todas las emociones que Ciel había estado reprimiendo desde el día en que se conocieron. Sebastian se relamió los labios. Estaba enamorado del alma de Ciel, esa alma que se mantenía pura y firme dentro de un cuerpo tan corrupto. Toda una delicia. Pero debía admitir que ver al orgulloso muchacho tan vulnerable y débil, prácticamente suplicando por su cercanía, era muy entretenido. Tan entretenido que quizás el demonio permitiría que la situación se alargase un ratito más.

Al final, Sebastian convenció a Ciel para que este se sentase en su regazo cual gatito domesticado; y es que era cierto que parecía un gatito. Mientras los dedos de Sebastian se paseaban por sus cabellos, desenredándolos y apreciando la textura sedosa, el niño casi parecía ronronear.

Su aliento todavía olía dulce. Darle de comer había resultado una tarea complicada, ya que Ciel se había negado a ingerir nada… a excepción de un tazón humeante de leche con una cucharada de miel. Al principio, dicha bebida estaba demasiado caliente para su delicado paladar y Sebastian había soplado sobre ella para enfriarla. Después, el demonio había acercado el tazón a los labios rosados de la incauta criatura que tanta confianza parecía depositar en él, y había regulando los sorbitos del crío a gusto, limpiando con un pulgar —que a continuación se había llevado a la boca— las gotitas que resbalaban por la barbilla del crío cuando Sebastian le obligaba a dar un sorbo especialmente grande. No obstante, Ciel no se había quejado ni una sola vez.

De vez en cuando, Sebastian inspiraba con disimulo. Hoy el olor de Ciel era especialmente delectable. El mayordomo había tenido problemas para controlarse; el impulso de agacharse y morder el cuello de Ciel, justo donde la yugular se encontraba, para marcarlo como su propiedad era fuerte. Pero, como siempre, había logrado controlarse, y aprovechando que su joven amo se encontraba mimoso —algo que muy probablemente no volvería a suceder—, Sebastian posó sus enormes manos sobre los omóplatos de su contratista, repasando con las yemas de los dedos las vertebras que componían su columna vertebral y que siempre sobresalían en su espalda a través de su delgada piel. ¡Qué criatura tan frágil era su joven amo…! Con tan solo ejercer un poco más de presión, sus huesos crujirían bajo su fuerza y se harían pedazos.

Ajeno a la siniestra ruta que habían tomado los pensamientos de su mayordomo, Ciel suspiraba de gusto, entregándose a las caricias con desenfreno y pegándose más y más al pecho cálido de Sebastian, aunque el calor que emanaba su propio cuerpo apenas pubescente era mucho mayor que el de su mayordomo. El olor de Sebastian era como un bálsamo calmante para él, y el conde se sentía protegido y a gusto, sin sospechar nada.

Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa malévola cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de su amo. Ahora, mientras rozaba con embaucadora dulzura la nuca del crío, Ciel temblaba entre sus manos como un delicado pajarillo de alas rotas. No obstante, dejar a Ciel en un estado de permanente sumisión acabaría aburriéndole, y eso traería consecuencias muy negativas para su diminuto señor. El no había aceptado llevar a cabo un contrato con Ciel para que este fuese su mascota, sino todo lo contario.

Por eso, Sebastian le daría una última oportunidad a su niño. Era justo después de todo, él ya se había divertido y Ciel tendría que volver al trabajo en algún momento. Si Ciel regresaba a su antiguo y retorcido yo a tiempo, mejor para él, y si no, Sebastian tendría que adelantar la hora de la cena. Los momentos de debilidad en su amo eran dulces, pero también debían ser _cortos_. La vida de Sebastian era eterna, y aún así, el demonio odiaba perder el tiempo.

Ciel dejó escapar un gemido cuando algo frío y resbaladizo se deslizó por su muslo. La luz de la habitación comenzó a desaparecer, siendo engullida por una creciente oscuridad. De repente hacía frío, y cuando el pequeño alzó la cabeza, sus ojos aterrados se encontraron con la mirada fría e impasible de Sebastian.

—¿S-sebastian? —Pero Sebastian ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, una bestia hambrienta estaba dispuesta a incumplir su contrato y poner a prueba la voluntad del conde. La hora del recreo se había terminado.

Por supuesto, Ciel no podía quejarse. Después de todo, Sebastian solo estaba siendo un 90% serio.

* * *

 **Comentarios y críticas siempre serán bien recibidas, y ahora me voy a dormir.**


End file.
